Entre él y yo
by Surkey-san
Summary: Una reunión culmina con una noche de borrachera entre tres paises, pero cuando llegan a la casa de la nación del sol naciente, las pasiones salen a la luz. ArthurxKikuxAlfred. Lemon


_InglaterraxJapónxAmérica_

_ArthurxKikuxAlfred_

**One Shot**

Hola a todos! :D Aquí nuevamente yo (¿Quién más podía ser?) Traigo un one shot de mi trio favorito de Hetalia ArthurxKikuxAlfred con mi dulce y adorado japonés de uke *P* Tiene muuuuucho lemon y solo es recomendable para aquellos que no se espanten ante eso :O (cuando me agarra el perversismo, me agarra :P)

Espero que les guste, lo hice hace tiempo pero nunca lo terminaba –más cuando uno se queda sin computadora e Internet y no le queda otra que escribir en un Cyber café con toda esa gente tratando de averiguar que está haciendo uno)

Sin más, los dejo con el fic, disfruten

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, por desgracia, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta sarta de delirios_

* * *

><p><em>Tokio, Japón. 03:27 a.m. Miércoles<em>

Sus pies trastabillaban por el empedrado de la avenida, a esa hora no había nadie por la calle, ni un mísero auto que les hiciera el favor de alcanzarlos hasta su casa, ni un transporte el cual abordar; solo sus extremidades inferiores que mal que mal todavía le servían para caminar.

_Tokio, Japón. 10:00 a.m. (aproximadamente) Martes –inicio del día_

La reunión había terminado excesivamente tarde aquel día de otoño y, como siempre, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Según el llamado, estaba citado a las 10:30 a.m. pero, como era su costumbre, llegó al menos media hora más temprano, también era un factor el hecho de que ese encuentro se realizara finalmente en su casa, Japón. Había dispuesto un edificio de los más elegantes, un hotel internacional de orientación occidental. El lujo de la entrada, con su alfombra roja tapizando los pisos de mármol blanco, aunque desgraciadamente sus zapatos resbalaban si corría por el; la araña de la sala principal, la que había dispuesto para que todos los países se encontraran, llamaba la atención de cualquiera con sus tulipas de cristal de Baccarat que parecían brillar a la luz y el bronce reluciente que sostenía las 331 lámparas (araña la cual Argentina alegó que tenía una igualita por ahí en el Congreso), más la mesa de caoba lustrada que podía abarcar a todos los países y más, ni hablar de las sillas en donde el tan solo sentarse en ellas lo hacía parecer más pequeño de lo que era, ya que sentía que apenas podía mirar por encima de la mesa.

Poco a poco los países se presentaron hasta formarse un tumulto de gente que se saludaba entre si, algunos entre conversaciones o, como otros, que comían desaforadamente el contenido alto en calorías de una bolsa con el logo estampado de "Mc Donals".

A eso de las 11:17 por fin iniciaron la entrada al recinto, vale decir que el japonés estaba más que cansado ya, pues no le hacía gracia el tener que haber esperado más de una hora a que todos se organicen y decidieran empezar con la reunión estipulada. Se sentó entre China, que no soltaba a su muñeco de "Hello Kitty" que extrañamente, y algo incómodo para el oriental, había nombrado con el mote de Kiku y lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, y a su izquierda estaba el inquieto de Italia con sus _"¡Ve!"_ y _"¡Pasta!"_ interrumpiendo a cada segundo sus pensamientos, más si el italiano invadía su espacio personal sin recodos al abrazarlo de manera catalogada amistosa, obligándolo a sentirse más incómodo si se podía, luego escuchaba como su hermano mayor le gritaba que deje de ser tan insoportable aunque no podía descubrir si le gritaba a su gemelo o lo hacía por España que no dejaba de llamarlo y tirar de su rulo.

Por más de dos horas, el tiempo pasó entre una idea poco inteligente de América con sus típicos _"Como soy el héroe todos deben hacer lo que yo digo, todos ustedes serán mis refuerzos"_ siendo repudiado por Inglaterra que estaba en contra de cualquier cosa que el norteamericano propusiera mientras Francia entraba en la discusión solo para hacer saña y una persona que no sabía que había sido invitada y no lo reconocía de ningún otro lado que decía llamarse Canadá intentaba calmarlos sin éxito, Sudáfrica se hacía el desentendido mientras México apoyaba a su compadre americano solo para llegar a futuros acuerdos económicos; Argentina y Brasil peleaban acerca de quien era mejor en el fútbol, si Maradona-mano de Dios- o Pelé, y el portugués hacía llorar al porteño recordándole que era sede del próximo mundial de la FIFA, Alemania llegaba al límite de su paciencia, les gritaba a los tres para que dejaran de discutir y los mandaba a todos a descansar para el almuerzo. Comían, escapaba de los abrazos de Corea que alegaba que _"el pecho de Japón es mío"_, Turquía que quería llegar a otros extremos pocos saludables a con él, Indonesia ignoraba a todos mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana junto a la India y Arabia Saudita, mientras que Australia competía con China acerca de que mascota era más adorable, o si el panda o el koala;la mayoría escapaba de la propuesta de ser _"uno" _con Rusia, veía como los bálticos se escondían bajo la mesa cuanto el hombre de la bufanda reía maléficamente al sonido de _"Kol Kol Kol"_ y agitaba una tubería, y al segundo el mismo huía de su hermana menor, Bielorrusia, que era todavía más aterradora que el mismo Rusia, y eso, era decir mucho.

Luego del receso, el nipón esperó que esta vez, por milagro de Kami-sama , se pusieran de acuerdo al menos en una sola idea aunque sea muy insignificante. Como siempre sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y terminó con un dolor de cabeza que parecía querer partirle el cerebro a la mitad. Con un americano ofendido porque nadie aceptaba sus "grandiosas" ideas, un inglés molesto por un americano tan idiota "No puedo creer que YO haya criado a semejante imbécil", un francés con un ojo morado, producto de la pelea entre los de habla anglosajón o por el echo de que intentó sobrepasarse con alguien que no sabía que participaba en la reunión ya que nunca lo había visto pero extrañamente era igual a Estados Unidos y por quien ambos, Norteamérica e Inglaterra, saltaron a defenderlo de las garras del país del _amour_, un alemán con jaqueca y ronco de tanto gritar, un italiano campante como en cada reunión al grito de "_Pasta_", un chino sumergido en su mundo de fantasías con su muñeco coincidentemente llamado Kiku, un coreano acosando esta vez a China, Argentina, Brasil y México compartiendo unos mates siendo observados por alguien invisible que quería hacer amigos pero por desgracia nadie lo veía a la vez que el sudafricano palmeaba el hombro del "espacio vacío" en señal de comprensión, un turco que se había ido desde hacía mucho a hacer negocios, tres señoritas de Medio Oriente charlando entre ellas, un australiano intrigado en el panda de China y un ruso queriendo ser _"uno"_ con cuanto país se le cruzara enfrente.

Una reunión típica para el G20.

El dolor de cabeza había aumentado tanto que lo único que quería era volverse a su casa y descansar tras alimentar al pobre de Pochi-kun que había quedado todo el día solo en su hogar pero, en contra de sus deseos, no le quedó más opción que acompañar a América e Inglaterra que lo habían invitado a tomar un par de tragos a un bar que no estaba muy lejos del hotel y que ellos habían encontrado. No pudiéndose negar, puesto que había acordado con el norteamericano alojarlo en su casa para mostrarle el nuevo video juego que había diseñado y que el otro estaba ansioso de ver además que el rubio de seguro se perdería por el camino si no estaba con el de lo borracho que se pondría, se dirigió en compañía de ambas naciones que no dejaban de mirarlo extrañamente aunque ellos creían que el japonés no se había dado cuenta, disfrazando discusiones para que este ignorara aquel echo.

Tenía pensado tomar solo un trago de sake, tal vez así su malestar se iría por el caño y podría soportar una amena estancia, pero se vio influenciado por la insistencia de Alfred que le servía copa tras copa mientras el también se zambullía en un cóctel de bebidas y Arthur no se quedó atrás, viendo como su hermanito menor aprovechaba a pasar más tiempo con el oriental que él, así que atacando por el otro lado le dio de beber en la boca a la vez que el también se atragantaba con alcohol. Y la jerga se extendió hasta que el local los echó a patadas, pues ellos podían seguir bebiendo hasta el amanecer si así lo quisieran a pesar de la resaca que tendrían de seguro al día siguiente.

Por esa razón los tres, a tan altas horas de la madrugada, intentaban coordinar los pasos y no caer en el intento hasta llegar a su destino: la casa de Kiku, puesto que el hotel quedaba más lejos, además el oriental les propuso seguir con la jerga en su casa ya que tenía en el aparador varias botellas de sake si gustaban, claro que ninguna de las dos naciones anglosajonas negó la oferta.

El oriental iba delante de los rubios, perdido en las líneas blancas pintadas en la avenida tratando de numerarlas, pues no sabía si estaba viendo dos o tres en el mismo lugar o solo era su mala visión, detrás Alfred reía a carcajadas por las formas absurdas, según él, de los arbustos mientras Arthur regañaba el que sea tan ruidoso; aun así los dos se ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡Ho!... Ashí nunca… llegaremosh a la casha de Kiku-shan –arrastró las palabras el norteamericano haciendo un mohín –Enshima ustedes…, losh japoneshes…, no tienen vida ¡hip! nocturna… eshto eshtá deshierto… –alegó viendo el vacío de las calles -¡Sha shé! –gritó emocionado a punto de caer del suelo, tomó del cuello de la camisa al inglés y se echó al hombro al japonés como si fuera un costal de papas para así comenzar a correr sin importarle que sus dos "acompañantes" estaban comenzando a sentirse mareados

-¡¿Pero que demiosh hashes? –gritó poniéndose verde Arthur, sentía que el estómago se le subía hasta la garganta y las arcadas no tardarían en llegar si el idiota norteamericano seguía zarandeándolo como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Kiku cerraba con fuerza los ojos aferrado a la chaqueta del rubio de anteojos concentrando su mente en otra cosa para que los bruscos movimientos no le revolvieran las tripas como lo estaban haciendo

-¡Sha shegamosh! –tras gritar soltó a ambos compañeros para que pudieran ponerse de pie y se desplomó delante de la entrada de la casa del japonés, el inglés dio vueltas en el lugar hasta que se le asentó el estómago aunque su visión seguía siendo distorsionada mientras que el nipón se aferraba a un poste de luz para no caer al dar el primer paso

Kiku buscó en su bolsillo la llave para poder abrir la puerta, suerte que la encontró rápidamente, el problema estaba cuando intentó ubicarla en la cerradura, fueron más de veinte intentos fallidos pero siempre golpeaba en la chapa antes que dar en el orificio, rechazó treinta veces la propuesta de Alfred de partir la puerta al medio diciéndole que luego les entraría el frío si la destruía, tuvo que convencer a Arthur de que no usara su magia porque sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa menos lo que esperaban así que con diez intentos más logró su cometido.

El portón dio un chirrido que les hizo apretar los dientes y casi le rompe los tímpanos, sujetándose de las rejas para no caer el japonés le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran. Atravesaron el patio intentando no caer el la pequeña charca en donde los peces koi parecían ¿dormir?, si se podía decir, el árbol de cerezos sin florecer el cual el viento acariciaba con su brisa las ramas para llevarse las hojas. Siguieron el empedrado hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa ya que delante estaba el cuarto de la niña que solía acompañar al japonés y en un acto de cordura decidieron no molestarla con sus ruidos a altas horas de la noche, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo contrario cada vez que alguno de los dos países se quedaban una temporada, hasta creían que a la niña le gustaba molestarlos de noche con esos ruidos infernales.

Kiku deslizó la puerta de papel y se quitó lo zapatos como pudo haciéndoles gestos a sus acompañantes de que hicieran lo mismo. Alfred se dio contra el piso más de una vez al intentar hacer equilibrio para quitarse el calzado, frustrado, se los sacó desparramado en el piso sin importarle los nuevos reclamos silenciosos del inglés, después de todo siempre había echo oídos sordos a todo lo que el mayor le dijese, además, si Kiku no le decía nada el otro no debía ni meterse en ese asunto puesto que la casa suya no era.

Caminaron en puntitas de pie por los corredores tratando de llegar a la sala para dejar los zapatos y continuar con la jerga lo más silencioso posible, a pesar de los tambaleos y las visiones dobles que les dificultaban el camino.

Cuando llegaron a destino se sentaron alrededor del tatami, Alfred, que había sido más rápido, a un lado de Kiku y Arthur, refunfuñando por debajo, frente al nipón. Tras unos minutos de silencio los tres ahogaron las risas que amenazaban con estallar y arruinar el sueño de los habitantes que dormían en la casa.

-Eresh un idiota, Alfred –masculló el inglés cuando se hubo recuperado -¿Cómo she te ocurre…¡hip! traernosh cargados en tu hombro cuando ni puedesh ver lo que tinesh de¡hip! delante? –lo regañó levantando la cabeza con dificultad para clavar su mirada iracunda de color esmeralda, o al menos intentar enfocar al otro rubio, en los ojos azules que todavía trataba de ubicar el origen de la voz

-¡Ahí eshtásh! –jovial el muchacho sonrió ignorando de primera cuenta la cara de enojo el mayor y sonriendo como si nada pasara tal y como solo el podía hacerlo –Pero…¡hip! shi no hubiesh corrshido no hubieramosh llegado nunca, ademásh… -agregó intentando poner su mejor sonrisa sensual pero solo le salió una de sus tantas muecas infantiles que para ese caso pasó desapercibida para el muchacho de ojos negros, después de todo América siempre sonreía como un idiota; de eso hasta un borracho podía darse cuenta –Kiku-shan no she quejó… –el aludido levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que lo nombraban, más desorientado a pesar de que estaba en su propia casa, miró a ambos rubios de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente calló en cuenta del porque de seguro lo observaban

-Sha traigo el sake –mencionó recordando el porque ambos países estaban en su casa a media noche y con una borrachera que podía partirlos al medio, aunque la verdad solo uno de ellos era un "intruso", después de todo el mismo había ofrecido su hogar para que el americano se hospedara, pero que aun así podían seguir tomando. Si no mal recordaba había guardado las botellas en el aparador en el cajón más bajo rogando porque Rusia, que una vez no sabía como había llegado a su casa de visita, no las encontrara y se emborrachara que bien sabía como se ponía el hombre de la bufanda hasta en verano cuando tomaba sin moderación. No quería ser un ejemplo de lo que es ser condescendiente con Iván en los cuentos de los bálticos, esos que muchas veces le dieron pesadillas.

Aun en la misma posición sin levantarse del suelo, se inclinó para llegar al aparador, viendo que sus dedos no llegaban a tocar el cristal gateó hasta prácticamente quedar recostado sobre los almohadones del suelo. Alfred, percatándose de esa extraña mirada que el inglés parecía clavar a su izquierda y vio en sus ojos un brillo que podía reconocer muy bien en cierto francés acosador de naciones, volteó para descubrir que tenía tan expectante al rubio de espesas cejas para llevarse una sorpresa realmente grata. Kiku, en su afán de alcanzar el alcohol había elevado las caderas dando un perfecto espectáculo de sus cuartos traseros. Una sonrisa ladina atravesó el rostro del norteamericano a la vez que el también se dedicaba a contemplar semejante monumento que Japón se empeñaba en ocultar tras esos kimonos tan sueltos, pero no por eso reveladores en ocasiones, pero en ese caso, al todavía portaba el traje, sin el saco, de la reunión antes acontecida que marcaba exquisitamente aquellas pompas a través de aquella tela negra que se pegaba a su piel como si fuera una segunda película. Se relamió los labios extasiado y sin poder evitarlo, aunque en el fondo eso era lo que quería, pellizcó una de sus nalgas haciendo sobresaltar al japonés que pegó un saltito cayendo de bruces a los cojines. Kiku se volteó con la cara completamente roja mientras lo observaba con enojo, por su parte, Alfred no podía quitar esa sonrisa de idiota contento con lo que había echo, después de todo estaba borracho y a los borrachos se les perdonaba todo, ¿no?. El que no estaba del todo feliz con la acción era el inglés, cuando vio como la nación que el mismo había criado le tocó el trasero tan descaradamente al inocente de Kiku, si porque nadie podía negarle que el tierno japonés no era la criatura más dulce que haya pisado la Tierra y que nadie podía ensuciar su pureza, bueno, al menos otro que no fuera el, la furia lo inundó y pegó un grito tan alto que prácticamente todos los ocupantes de la casa saltaron al escucharlo.

-¡¿Pero que demoniosh eshtásh hashiendo, _bloody hell_? –se había parado de su asiento para apuntarle con el dedo al americano preparado para saltarle encima y acogotarlo si fuera el caso, a pesar de que la vista le fallara de sobremanera. Rodeó el tatami hasta pararse delante del rubio que lo miraba entre sorprendido por su reacción y desconcertado, aun así, como salida atinó a sonreírle como si fuera un niño que no rompió ni un plato, esto solo hizo crepar un más la paciencia del inglés -¡Y quita esha shonrisha de idiota!

-Al-Alfred-san- murmuró Kiku que se había repuesto de la sorpresa y se volvía a sentar a un lado del norteamericano que peleaba férreamente con el país de las cejas pronunciadas, no sabía por que peleaban esa vez ya que estaba muy ocupado en reprimir la sensación de la mano atrevida de la nación de Norte América que todavía sentía en su trasero, aunque sabía que no había nada allí o eso quería creer, y que le estaba provocando un calor sofocante en el rostro, ni mencionar las orejas que estaban carbonizadas de la vergüenza.

-¡Waaa! ¡Kiku-shan she ve taaaan liiindo shorrojado! –exclamó el más joven ignorando de nueva cuenta a quien lo había criado para abrazarlo efusivamente, obligando al nipón a sonrojarse aun más si era posible

-¡¿Pero que demoniosh? ¡Shuelta! –y el inglés también se lanzó, pero del otro lado, sobre Kiku que se sentía un bandoneón de cómo lo estiraban, uno a la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. Tal vez querían partirlo al medio y si seguían así de seguro que lo conseguirían.

Las manos del de anteojos se escabulleron tomando con posesión su cintura tratando de atraerlo hacia el, mientras que el otro pasó sus brazos por el cuello del de cabellos oscuros tirando de el para que así apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del ex pirata. Kiku no podía estar más rojo, estaba con dos borrachos, tres si se contaba el mismo como uno de ellos, y con quienes había ido a tomar un par, muchos, tragos estaban en una típica pelea de ebrios, el tema es que discutía por el, por quien podía y quien no podía tocarlo como si el fuera una cosa y no una persona/nación. Ofuscado, y a la vez algo ofendido por el comportamiento de esos dos hombres que parecían simplemente infantes, la verdad era que se parecían a China y Corea cuando discutían diariamente por el, en esos momentos solo le parecía aberrante y molesta la situación, todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba en ese momento que no podía más con su cuerpo que se revelaba de la pena que sentía cuando dos pares de manos lo tocaban. Se izo una nota mental en esos momentos; nunca más invitar a dos naciones a descansar en su casa, harán todo menos descansar.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como unos dedos fríos se colaban por debajo de su camisa y comenzaban a recorrer la piel de su abdomen. Sintió un escalofrío, los dígitos dibujaban círculos invisibles rodeando su ombligo, serpenteando lentamente en una caricia que le resultó deliciosa, pero no por eso menos escalofriante por el hecho de que América lo estaba haciendo. Reprimió un jadeo cuando aquellas zarpas arañaron sensualmente la aurora y los finos dedos apretaron levemente los pezones. Arthur, que estaba pendiente de cada reacción del japonés, juntó tanto sus cejas en una mueca de enojo que parecía que estas se habían unificado en una. Tomó el mentón del moreno y lo volteó para que lo mirara a él.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Kiku, enviciados con una leve neblina que de seguro el no sabía que era de lujuria porque sus ojos le decían que realmente estaba disfrutando de esas caricias, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas dándole un aspecto tan apetecible que el inglés se relamió el labio inferior con deseo y su pequeña boca, entreabierta como una flor en el amanecer del alumbramiento, con esos suaves pétalos que le invitaba a probar su dulzura, gritándole sin usar palabras a que los tomara. Arthur tragó duro y sin pensarlo nuevamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que no estaba pensando dos veces las cosas, tomó posesión de esa boca. Saboreó con pasión los labios acaramelados del de cabellos oscuros, deleitándose con su sabor, moviendo los labios en un compás pausado, sin apresurarse, para disfrutar de la textura de estos, su forma, su densidad. Los acarició con al punta de la lengua, la cual salió de su caverna tímidamente, y en ese instante lo sintió temblar, provocándole seguir con la acción. Bruscamente introdujo el músculo en la cavidad virgen del japonés que se resistió al contacto, calentando aun más al inglés con sus forcejeos (algo del pirata sin corazón dominante quedaba en el), recorriendo cada detalle de la boca de quien era su musa secreta. Kiku era pequeño y su delicada boca también lo era, dulce como ninguna otra, adictiva como el peor narcótico, Arthur podía ahogarse en esa boca sin problemas, incitando a la lengua del más bajo con leves toques tratando de despertar a su compañera y que lo acompañe en esa danza de seducción donde lo guiaría. El inglés se dejó llevar de tal manera que tardó en darse cuenta cuando el rostro de Kiku fue arrancado de su posesión.

Alfred los había observado con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que Iggy era capas de hacer eso pero pudo notar que estaba completamente avergonzado por su atrevimiento, después de todo el rojo aumentó en sus mejillas y no por el echo de que estuviera aun más ebrio que antes, aunque de seguro que el sabor de Kiku podría emborrachar a cualquiera hasta llevarlo a la locura; y el quería sentir lo mismo que Arthur sentía. Una presión en la boca del estómago le hizo agua la boca, la expresión en el rostro del japonés lo extasiaba pero quería ser el quien provocara eso en el muchacho y como siempre fue muy impulsivo y posesivo se abalanzó sobre el joven, por segunda vez en el día si sus cuentas no fallaban. Lo arrancó de las garras del inglés tomándolo de la barbilla, tal y como lo hizo el mayor, para que volteara a verlo. Un hilo de saliva escapó de sus labios y lo conectaba a un impactado inglés que no había reaccionado a tiempo al ataque de su hermano menor. Sin importarle que el sabor del inglés permanecía en aquella boca lo besó bruscamente. Alfred era diferente a su hermano mayor, sus movimientos feroces y apasionados despertaban un placer irrefrenable dentro del nipón, el mordía sus labios como queriendo comérselo a mordiscos, saboreando el néctar de la vida cuando le provocó una herida en el labio superior y succionando para que cicatrizara con su propia saliva, se adentró en su boca sin pedir permiso y enredó su lengua con la del pelinegro. La imagen era levemente perturbadora y la vez excitante, mientras los dos muchachos se besaban sin hacer contacto con los labios, rodeándose con sus lenguas en el aire para que el mayor viera con detalle el erotismo de su danza, y así nuevamente unieron los labios. Arthur estaba extasiado, la imagen provocativa y sensual de su hermano menor y el muchacho que lo traía loco estaban comenzando a encender un fuego desde lo más profundo de su ser, quería participar en ese juego que comenzaron de a dos, en una competencia por quien se quedaba con la mayor parte de Kiku, y el no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Bajó hasta el cuello besando delicadamente la piel expuesta, tan blanca como la mismísima nieve; pura, bellamente pincelada en un color uniforme, despidiendo un aroma atrapante que inundaba sus fosas nasales y se instalaba en su cerebro para no borrarse nunca. Por cada beso que daba bajaba un centímetro y lamía pedacito por pedacito, su tez era tan dulce como lo era su boca y llegó a la conclusión de que el japonés era un manjar de lo más apetecible que el tenía que probar; solo el y nadie más.

Desató el nudo de la corbata y abrió los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba, el japonés no notaba nada pues estaba perdido en las sensaciones de esa lengua que lo recorría por dentro y de otra que parecía saborear su piel. Divisó las clavículas y sonrió para si, besó toda la extensión para luego lamerla completamente, ambas, y morderlas seductoramente, escuchando con satisfacción los gemidos reprimidos por la boca de América que no quería que este dejara de besarlo para que jadeara a gusto por las atenciones del inglés. Mordió un pedazo de carne para luego succionar la sección, cuando sus labios se despegaron de esta observó con fascinación como el color se volvía entre rojizo y morado, _"Una marca de propiedad"_ pensó al ver su trabajo terminado; y así siguió hasta marcar todo el largo del cuello.

Alfred seguía besando con desesperación al moreno que se deshacía con las caricias que el amante del té le estaba dando y se sintió celoso de que no fuera el quien provocara esos jadeos que ahogaba con sus besos así que volvió a meter una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del pelinegro para retomar sus caricias. Su piel cremosa resbalaba por sus dedos como si fuera seda, tal deliciosamente adictiva al tacto y, porque no, al gusto, después de todo Inglaterra perecía querer comerse a Kiku. Subió tortuosa y lentamente por el pecho de la ancestral nación, llegando a aquellos puntos rosados que apenas había tocado antes y apretó uno de ellos levemente. Sonrió socarronamente cuando un gemido ahogado se escabulló de su boca y ese, estaba seguro, lo había provocado él. Necesitaba oír todavía más de aquellos tentadores ruidos y que ellos fueran la respuesta a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando a su cuerpo y no fuera una contestación a las atenciones de Arthur. Retorció el pezón izquierdo hasta que este estuvo erecto mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el derecho lentamente pellizcando de vez en cuando para mandar suaves sensaciones al cuerpo del muchacho.

Arthur quitó la camisa de Kiku y la tiró a un lado en la habitación, estaba tremendamente excitado. Se acercó hasta el japonés y lo besó de tal forma que con eso quiso describir todo lo que sentía por el. El inglés todavía recordaba la época en la que el nipón era su único amigo y solo se tenían a ellos dos para hacerse compañía, el nunca había querido aceptarlo, después de todo estaba mal, pero la atracción que sentía por el pequeño Kiku se hacía cada día más grande. Se sintió terriblemente mal cuando fueron enemigos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no era el recuerdo de perder a quien fue un gran amigo en el pasado sino algo aun más profundo que le hacían querer dejar a sus tropas y tomar entre sus brazos aquel delicado cuerpo y convencerlo de que regrese a su lado, que el lo protegería y que nada le faltaría. Luego de que culminara la beligerancia, los celos lo invadieron cuando Alfred fue el que lo tuvo bajo su tutela, dándolo eso que el japonés tanto quería pero que el no podía entregarle; el reconocimiento de todo el mundo. Alfred era como la luz del pelinegro, cada vez que América saltaba con una idea estúpida y pedía apoyo en Japón el muchacho nunca se negaba en darle su voto, por más absurda que fuera la proposición. Siempre estaban juntos, caminando de un lado a otro, probando juego juntos, pero lo que más le dolió más fue ver esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el regalándosela a la nación que el había criado. Porque el lo quería, realmente lo quería y no sabía como poder explicárselo hasta ahora. No eran necesarias las palabras; lo haría con acciones, le demostraría en cada caricia y en cada beso que para el inglés Japón era lo más importante en su vida.

-¡Waa! ¡Arthur! ¡Yo también quiero beshar a Kiku! –hizo berrinche la nación más joven de los tres. Siempre había sido un poco infantil y egoísta, todo lo que quería lo quería para si y jamás lo devolvía, se ponía celoso si alguien tocaba lo que le pertenecía por derecho, un derecho que el mismo se auto impuso, y más si intentaban arrebatárselo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era lo que los demás tenían, y Kiku le pertenecía a alguien a quien siempre deseó robarle. Sabía que lo consideraban un idiota pero eso solo era una máscara para ocultar de los demás al tipo frío y calcular que verdaderamente era. Siempre había visto a la nación del oriente como algo inalcanzable y eso lo impulsaba más a desearla para si, cuando finalizó la guerra, Japón quedó tan destruido que no le quedó otra que permanecer a su lado. Y el se sentía completo con eso porque el japonés no tenía más opción que acompañarlo como solía hacer con su hermano, tratarlo bien para que el hiciera lo mismo y lo ayudara a ser reconocido por el resto de las naciones como siempre había deseado. Alfred sabía que no quería al japonés sino que lo que el sentía era deseo porque a pesar de que el muchacho estuvo a su lado por mucho tiempo siempre sintió que creaba una pared invisible para que el nunca llegara al verdadero Kiku y el, como el niño que seguía siendo, lo quería todo.

Kiku todavía no podía digerir lo que estaba pasando, ambos anglosajones le estaban proporcionando un placer que nunca antes en la vida había sentido. Siempre fue muy retraído, desde pequeño, cuando estuvo al cuidado de Yao, prefirió estar aislado para que nadie traspasara sus barreras, tal vez por ello terminó como terminó con China; aun así sabía que la nación milenaria continuaba considerándolo como un hermano pequeño y eso, en parte lo molestaba. De niño siempre fue sobreprotegido por el mayor, como si lo tratase de una joya que nadie podía ver o tocar, YongSoo a veces se enojaba por ese comportamiento y en parte era aceptable pues el pelilargo siempre mostraba más interés y preocupación por el que por la nación coreana, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que crecieron un poco rencorosos entre ellos. Aun así Corea lo considera parte de su propiedad y hasta es demasiado afectivo con el, cosa que siempre le incomodó. Cuando de a poco fue adentrándose al mundo exterior quien le había brindado una mano amiga había sido Inglaterra. La ex nación pirata era muy diferente de cómo el resto creía que era, Arthur era hasta en parte muy tímido e impresionable, siempre dispuesto a aprender un poco más de su cultura a pesar de no entenderla, era amable con el, pues en cada visita siempre le regalaba rosas y el nunca se mostraba poco amable. Su relación decayó por el tema de las guerras e inevitablemente se alejaron el uno del otro, aunque Kiku no sabía que eso iba a dolerle tanto como lo hizo. Después de la segunda Guerra Mundial no le quedó otra que depender de América, el pequeño hermano menor de Inglaterra que no era tan pequeño en ese momento. Se sintió mal pues se consideraba una marioneta del rubio infantil pero no tenía otra salida, el le prometió que si permanecía a su lado iba a ser reconocido por el mundo y a causa de ello no le importó dejar a las personas a quienes consideraba importantes, y Arthur era una de ellas.

El inglés lo recostó en la mosqueta y se posicionó sobre el, apoyando delicadamente su cuerpo para que no le haga demasiado peso. Siguió besando sus labios confesando con palabras mudas lo que siempre había sentido por el japonés, regalándole dulces caricias con sus labios. Bajó centímetro a centímetro bajo la atenta mirada del norteamericano que se estaba quitando el saco y desabotonado la camisa. Llegó a los pezones, aquellos puntos rosados semierectos que se erguían expectantes a lo que el mayor planeaba hacer con ellos, Arthur se acarició los labios con la lengua lujuriosamente y bajó hasta rozar levemente con el órgano la punta de este. Kiku se estremeció al contacto, sentía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y un deseo irrefrenable de que continué dándole placer de esa forma a pesar de que su parte racional le gritaba que eso era inmoral. Lo aprisionó con los labios jugueteando con la lengua lamiendo aquella carne tan delicada, mordiendo con poca fuerza pero tan seductoramente que con sus acciones le decía claramente al japonés que podía comérselo entero. Tiró de el con los dientes hasta arrancarle gemidos que inundaron la habitación. Alfred, que se había repuesto finalmente, volvió al ataque devorando los labios del pelinegro que lo recibió extasiado enredando los brazos en el cuello del rubio y tirando los cabellos de la nuca pidiendo más a lo que el americano sonrió entre el beso; su pequeño estaba ansioso. Continuó con sus besos distrayéndolo de la presencia de una mano que acariciaba sus caderas y recorría el camino de su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Ah! –Kiku se sobresaltó. Sintió una mano rozar su parte más intima por sobre la tela tocándolo indiscriminadamente, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo más oscuro e intentó esconder la mirada de aquella nación pervertida tapándose la cara con las manos para así también ahogar los sonidos que sus labios no podían reprimir

-No te escondas, Kiku –la voz embelezada del rubio de anteojos golpeó en su oreja. Alfred no había quitado la mano de aquel lugar y encima estaba ejerciendo más presión, cerrando la mano alrededor de aquel bulto que comenzaba a endurecerse con su tacto. El aliento húmedo hizo que el japonés se mordiera el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido –déjeme ver tu rostro –y mordió el lóbulo a la vez que quitaba las manos del menor

El rostro del nipón era un poema, sus ojos estaban nublados en lujuria, pues dos pares de manos lo acariciaban sin vergüenzas y una boca parecía querer devorarse sus pezones. La vista de Alfred era clara, o eso pudo distinguir en su estado de libido, el menor no arrastraba más las palabras y sus ojos reflejaban que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía a plena conciencia. Norteamérica había desatado su lado oscuro, aquel que quedaba a la luz cuando se ponía serio o hasta en el campo de batalla. Sus lagos azules relampaguearon al tomar posesión nuevamente de esa boca tan dulce que reclamaba como suya a pesar de estar compartiéndola en ese momento con Inglaterra. Este, a quien también los efectos del alcohol se le estaban pasando, se sintió amenazado por el americano así que desplazándolo de su lugar el también besó al más bajo de los tres; grave equivocación.

Kiku gimió, gimió más alto que en toda la noche cortando sin quererlo el beso, Arthur buscó con la mirada a su ex colonia para encontrarlo entre las piernas del de cabellos negros. Había atrapado con la boca la erección de Japón sin quitarle nada de ropa, besaba la extensión con dedicación y escuchaba con regocijo como el menor se deshacía en gritos reprimidos.

-Ya estás húmedo, Kiku-chan –murmuró desde esa posición –El olor de tu excitación me está volviendo loco ¿Quieres que la atienda? –Kiku estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza hasta que el ceño fruncido de un rubio se interpuso

-¡Eso nunca! –declaró el mayor -¡Si aquí hay alguien que va a atender el lugar sagrado de Kiku ese soy yo! –y sin decir más empujó al americano para bajar los pantalones, arrastrando a su paso la ropa interior, de la nación del oriente y tomar su miembro entre sus manos –Yo voy a darte placer, Kiku, te lo aseguro –acto seguido besó la punta para luego acariciar la longitud con la lengua mientras el japonés gemía a todo pulmón y arrugaba la camisa del norteamericano, que en algún momento se había sacado

-¡Yo también quiero! –y así Alfred se lanzó sobre el miembro de Japón a pesar de la mirada asesina que Gran Bretaña le lanzó, abrazó con los labios los testículos del de cabellos negros mientras apretaba el otro con una mano, el japonés, inconcientemente abrió aun más las piernas para que ambos hombres tuvieran mayor acceso a su intimidad –Parece que Kiku-chan lo está disfrutando, mira esa cara… –gesticuló de alguna forma tras engullirse el miembro del muchacho y escuchar como este gemía desesperado

-Cá-Cállate Alfred, vas a poner nervioso a Kiku –e izo a un lado al otro para así el poder lamer el miembro del pelinegro y comenzar un vaivén que hacía delirar a dicho muchacho

El norteamericano tomó una pierna del nipón, acariciándolo sensualmente, lamiendo la cara del muslo interno y marcándolo en ese lugar también, bajó hasta los pequeños piecitos y lamió cada uno de los dedos con devoción. Alfred adoraba los pies del japonés, era como un fetiche que siempre tuvo el poder tocar y probar aquella parte tan delicada del cuerpo de su amigo, por eso siempre estuvo dispuesto a darle un masaje cada vez que el muchacho sentía que se moría por estar parado tanto tiempo. Dejó de juguetear con ellos y volvió a los besos por sus piernas, llegando hasta donde Inglaterra mamaba el miembro del japonés con tanta devoción que nunca se enteraría de nada de lo que hiciera, sonrió para si y continuó con su juego.

Bajó lentamente su mano hasta aquel recóndito lugar en donde nada ni nadie había entrado si no mal había escuchado, después de todo Kiku era muy tímido y lo ocultaba con seriedad siempre, su dedo acarició tiernamente aquella carne tan sensible con adoración, incitándolo a que sería lo más cuidadoso posible con ella. Siempre fue precavido con todo así que buscó en el bolsillo interno de su saco y encontró un frasquito que siempre llevaba consigo por si estaba en ese tipo de situación, vació el líquido en su mano y lo esparció principalmente por sus dedos y un poco por la entrada del oriental. Adentró un dedo en aquel paraje inexplorado y escuchó extasiado el grito que dio Japón, comenzó a acariciar el muslo y a besarlo lentamente tratando de darle seguridad con ello sin mover el dígito hasta que se acostumbre a su presencia, lo adentró milímetro a milímetro sin reparar en la felación que su hermano le hacia al menor pues si lo hacía se pondría tan duro que se enterraría en el muchacho sin importarle cuanto le estuviera doliendo. Empezó a dar pequeñas estocadas en un vaivén adictivo sonriendo con lasciva al sentir como su interior parecía estrecharse a su alrededor así que adentró otro dedo comenzando a trazar círculos y moverlo hacia los costados, un tercer dedo se adentró por el ano de Kiku y América sintió que el esfínter se tragaba sus dígitos hasta que, al sentir como las paredes internas del ano del pelinegro se estreñían a su alrededor producto del orgasmo que iba a azotarlo a causa de la masturbación que Inglaterra le hacía, haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana separó a ambos levantando en el aire al japonés. Arthur se había quedado con los ojos como platos escurriéndole de la comisura de los labios algo del líquido preseminal eh hincado todavía sobre la mosqueta sin poder hacer que su cuerpo reaccione al instante que vio como el americano se bajaba los pantalones de un tirón y retiraba lentamente su ropa interior dándole una vista directa a su sexo completamente excitado clamando por atención, Alfred se sentó sobre el piso de bambú y alzó desde la cintura a Kiku ubicándolo sobre su excitación, el muchacho se desesperó por un momento en cuanto reaccionó a lo que estaba por suceder.

-¡N-No, Alfred-san! ¡No quiero! –intentó usar las piernas para impulsarse hacia arriba pero el rubio se las tomó y las elevó dejándolo a su completa merced, guió la cabeza de su pene hacia aquel capullo de flor que esperaba abrir y de una estocada profundo se adentró completamente. Kiku gritó, gritó desde lo más profundo de su corazón cuando ese pedazo monstruoso de carne lo atravesó dándole la sensación de que lo iba a partir al medio, se movía a todos lados intentando quitárselo del interior pues sentía que lo estaba desgarrando pero el hombre lo sujetó con fuerza con uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura mientras que con el otro alzaba sus piernas en lo alto y las flexionaba contra el cuerpo del pelinegro -¡Alfred! ¡Alfred me duele! –suplicaba con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas

-Tranquilo Kiku, si te relajas no te dolerá, déjame hacerte sentir mejor –pidió volteando su rostro para besarlo y tomando su sexo para tranquilizarlo, intentó borrar las lágrimas mediante besos bebiendo aquel néctar salado y comenzando un vaivén relajado con su mano –Así Kiku, así ¿Ves que se siente mejor? –preguntó sonriente

Arthur, que ya había logrado reaccionar del ensimismamiento en el que calló cuando se vio privado de su querido Kiku, se lanzó sobre los dos amantes y besó los labios del oriental.

-Tranquilo Kiku, solo relájate, olvídate del bruto de Alfred, yo estoy aquí contigo, voy a protegerte amor – y besó la frente del japonés –Ahora solo déjate llevar por las sensaciones que te da mi mano –acarició el torso del japonés, prestando total atención a sus pezones erguidos mientras su otra mano bombeaba en un vaivén lento y conciso la erección emergente del pelinegro. Nublado por la excitación, el japonés comenzó a mover las caderas pidiendo más penetración, Alfred, ante esto, colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas para impulsarse y lo levantó para darse envión y comenzó a dar estocadas. Kiku gemía sin parar, era la primera vez que sentía algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, algo dentro de si mismo le estaba pidiendo por más de esas sensaciones que se inmiscuían por todo su cuerpo, revitalizándolo y llenándolo de un deseo que nunca antes había sentido, Alfred se esforzaba por que cada estocada fuera más profunda que antes buscando así dar con el punto que haría gritar de placer a Kiku.

-¡AH! ¡Ahí! ¡Más! ¡Más! –se abrazó al cuello de Arthur buscando con desesperación sus labios sin que este dejara de masturbarlo, ver así a la persona que más amaba lo confundía, no sabía si se podía sentir feliz por que pudiera estar compartiendo ese momento con el o destrozado porque no estaban solos y aquella demostración no era por amor ni nada por el estilo. Bombeó unas cuantas veces más hasta que Kiku finalmente llegó al orgasmo estrechando sus paredes y obligando a Alfred a vaciarse en su interior. Arthur quedó ido, observando su mano y como había quedado embarrada de la semilla del japonés, la alzó y se la llevó a la boca comprobando que cada parte de su amado era un manjar

Alfred salió del interior del japonés y se recostó boca arriba para intentar regular la respiración mientras que Kiku, a pesar de que todavía no se le pasaban los efectos del orgasmo anterior y que prácticamente no podía caminar, se arrastró hasta llegar al inglés para besarlo, Arthur se quedó pasmado sin poder corresponder y menos moverse, cuando el oriental lo soltó enredó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y se acercó hasta su oreja para susurrarle –También quiero hacer sentir bien a Arthur-san –y a continuación mordió el lóbulo para luego lamerlo y entregar cortos besos recorriendo la mandíbula para así llegar a sus labios y devorarlos con pasión. El inglés lo asió de la cintura para pegarlo aun más a su cuerpo y acariciarlo con ternura.

Lo recostó en el piso y le dio la vuelta, Kiku se sintió extrañado pero se dejó hacer por el rubio, este comenzó a repartir besos por toda su espalda y unió sus manos aferrándose a ellas hasta llegar a los glúteos, besó aquellas posaderas que más de una vez se había quedado embelezado mirando y por las que luego se reprendía, mordió sin mucha fuerza la tierna carne provocando que un gemido escapara de los labios del nipón y arqueara la espalda, momento que aprovechó el muchacho de grandes cejas para tomar el miembro del de cabello oscuro y empezar un vaivén, Kiku levantó las caderas, apoyando las rodillas contra el suelo, dándole una perfecta visión de aquella flor en donde quedaban los resquicios de la anterior eyaculación de América en el interior de su amado; haciendo un mohín de disgusto, al no ser el ¿primero? Que divagó en aquel lugar se decidió al menos ser el primero en hacerlo por amor. Besó aquellos cachetes regodeándose en tenerlo finalmente así como tanto quería para luego centrar su atención en aquel recóndito lugar en donde le gustaría permanecer para siempre. Lamió su entrada y se internó en lo profundo profanando con su lengua el esfínter escuchando los gemidos y pedidos de que cesara con la tortura de su músculo por parte del japonés. Después de probar la esencia de su propio hermano que había quedado en el interior de Kiku creyó que ya era suficiente tortura para el así que se quitó el pantalón y arrastró consigo la ropa interior, su miembro estaba erguido totalmente desde el momento en que el oriental lo había besado por primera vez, colocó la punta en la entrada del japonés y entro con dificultad sintiendo un oleaje de placer cuando esas paredes internas lo apretaron exquisitamente.

-Eres tan estrecho, Kiku… –gimió comenzando con un vaivén lento pero profundo, quería dejar su marca en el pequeño para que borrara por completo la presencia del americano dentro de el, los gemidos lo incitaban a aumentar la velocidad de las penetraciones pero aun no quería terminar, no quería que su amado pelinegro lo considerara precoz, buscó con desesperación llegar hasta el punto de placer que haría delirar a la nación nipona hasta conseguirlo, escuchando con placer como este le rogaba por más

Unas cuantas estocadas más y el interior de Kiku contrayéndose a su alrededor lo obligó a venirse dentro de el, siendo seguido por el japonés que eyaculó en su mano tras un grito de completo placer que se escuchó por toda la casa. Se desplomó sobre la espalda del pelinegro mientras este se echaba en el frío piso tratando de normalizar la respiración sin conseguirlo, salió de su interior recibiendo un quejido en respuesta y se tendió a su lado apresándolo con sus brazos como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Tenía las palabras que quería decirle desde hace tanto tiempo atragantadas en el pecho, abrió los labios pero de ellos no salió nada más que un suspiro, derrotado por su ineptitud hundió la cabeza en aquellos cabellos que aun mantenían la fragancia del shampoo con el que se había lavado, Kiku se encogió en si mismo sopesando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche; si, había tenido su primera vez y encima lo hizo con dos hombres a la vez ¡Dos hombres que eran hermanos (o algo así)! ¿Qué diría Yao de todo eso? Lo más probable es que se enojara con el y fuera en busca del inglés para asesinarlo lentamente, también le contaría a Iván todo para que este se encargara, gustosamente, del americano promiscuo. No, no quería eso, el quería a ambas naciones, una más que la otra a pesar de intentar seguir ignorando sus propios sentimientos que ya habían quedado más que claros, y por eso lo que menos quería en el mundo era que sufrieran, ese secreto quedaría entre ellos tres por el resto de sus vidas.

Alfred se acercó a los dos amantes y los observó de lejos un rato, era como si los dos estuvieran en un mundo en donde solo importaban ambos y nada más, como si el fuera ajeno a todo ello, suspiró derrotado notando que en su jueguito egoísta siempre tuvo las de perder, después de todo ambas naciones se pertenecían desde hace siglos, el problema de ambas era que pensaban demasiado y eran demasiado pesimistas, pero allá ellos, el no se involucraría. Sonrió para si con su nueva resolución, dejaría que las cosas pasaran naturalmente, si ambos dejaban atrás la cabezonería y se entregaban a sus sentimientos el desaparecería como mal tercio, pero hasta que ello llegara no estaba mal disfrutar de aquella flor del oriente, más si su hermano los acompañaba… si, algo morboso era, nada mejor que la mirada esmeralda de Arthur sobre ellos para que lo encendiera como un incendio.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejen de lado! –burló llegando hasta ambas naciones con una manta que había encontrado por allí recostándose a un lado y tapando los tres cuerpos desnudos luego de abrazar a Kiku como si se tratara de un osito de felpa

-¡Estúpido Alfred saca tus manos de encima de Kiku! –lo regañó el ex pirata claramente celoso, el americano sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo ahogando entre sus brazos al nipón

-¡Noho! –y le sacó la lengua -¡A que Kiku-chan también quiere que lo abrace! ¡No seas egoísta y compártelo!

-Bloody hell! Stupid America! Let him go or I will kick your ass! –amenazó en su lengua materna a su ex colonia

-England, let me give Kiku-chan the love he needs, when you decide on you can be honest with your feelings, you will not see my face close to you, until that happens we can still play together –y le sonrió tal y como siempre hacía

-Maldito –murmuró lo más bajo que pudo apretando el agarre en la cintura del japonés y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de su amado

-Durmamos –dijo Alfred al ver los ojitos semi cerrados del japonés –Creo que fue demasiada acción para Kiku esta noche –besó la frente del muchacho y se quedó unos momentos admirando su rostro de ángel –acerca de eso… –mencionó recordando algo –Nee Kiku –lo llamó hasta que este abrió un poco los ojos e hizo la pregunta como si preguntara acerca de cómo estaba el tiempo -¿Quién fue mejor? –las mejillas del japonés y del inglés se colorearon a más no poder, el primero enterró su rostro en el pecho del americano mientras que el segundo se hacía el desentendido -¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? Vamos, Kiku, responde –pero el joven nunca respondió más prefirió hacerse el dormido para no tener que confesar lo inconfesable, otro punto más a su lista de "nunca confesar a nadie"

La mañana tomó desprevenidos a las tres naciones que descansaban en el suelo de la sala abrazados entre si completamente desnudos, de improviso la puerta de bambú se abrió estrepitosamente revelando a la otra presencia de la casa.

-¡Kiku-san el desayuno está lis-! –pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar notó a los tres hombres y en que condiciones estaban, sonrió para si –Así que esto eran esos ruidos que escuché toda la noche… ya me imaginaba yo, bien sabía que Kiku-san terminaría siendo el uke de ellos dos. Bueno, mejor así, tal vez esté menos gruñón que antes –continuó la niña en sus cavilaciones sin despertar a los "bellos durmientes" que sonreían atrapados en sus mundos de ensueño

_**Fin**_


End file.
